


Nightmares

by RoguePrincessDanie86



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePrincessDanie86/pseuds/RoguePrincessDanie86
Summary: Ellie is having nightmares while her husband is away on assignment.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one last October before I took a break from writing. It was never published but I thought you would enjoy it.

Nightmares

A voice called her name.

Ellie Torres of four years woke up at her desk and glanced around the bullpen. Which was eerily empty. The lights were turn off so the darkness was illuminated by the emergency lights. 

“Hello?” Ellie called as she rose from her desk. Her hands went around the baby bump that in 3 months, she and Nick would be meeting their first child. The hair stood on the back neck stood up and Ellie glanced around. She then checked her weapon which was missing.

A message came across the turned-off laptop. GO TO AUTOPSY. 

Ellie head to autopsy. It was also dark and inside were four body bags. A note from Jimmy said go ahead and open the bags. Which Ellie thought was weird. 

Ellie reached with shaking hands to the zipper and slowly opened the bag. Inside was her ex-husband. Jake Malloy still in the suit that she saw that fateful day when the divorce was finalized. Ellie felt her heart quicken. 

“Jake?” Ellie gasped. Something in her went cold as she approached the next body bag, Ellie slowly opened the next bag. 

Qasim, sweet pure Qasim, with a shot through the head. Ellie’s breath started to hitch.

“Qasim?” Ellie whispered around the tears that fell.

Ellie went to the bag now her hands uncontrollably shaking. She struggled with the zipper and finally got it open. Inside laid Clayton Reeves. Clayton her dear friend. Ellie jumped back as if she was burned. 

She glanced at the last bag. She didn’t want to open the last one. Ellie moved to the last one and slowly opened the last body bag. She felt cold with fear and her heart was racing. She moved over to the last bag and willed her hand to open it. Inside was Nick. Lying peacefully as if he was sleeping However the bullet wound created Ellie to sob. 

“You Took everything away from me. So I took everything from you” Kai Chen said with an echoing in his voice that scared Ellie more than. A shot rang out and Ellie glanced at her stomach. It was bleeding. 

Ellie awoke from the nightmare with a sob. She sat straight up in bed and tried to will herself to breathe. One hand went to her the baby bump to protect her unborn child. It was a dream. She was fine. Nick was away on assignment and would be back in a few days. Ellie realized that she needed the bathroom, a baby who would be born in 3 months liked to kick her in the bladder. After using the facilities, Ellie glanced at herself in the mirror. Her hair was knotted and dark circles were prominent. Ellie was also pale. Ellie quickly braided her hair and washed her face with cool water. Hoping the water washed away Chen’s voice and the images. Chen’s voice still reverberated through her thoughts and the walls of her bathroom. 

Ellie turned on her light in her bedroom. And then located her phone. She quickly dialed Nick via facetime call. When Nick was on an assignment it was always hit and miss to reach him but he would always call back when he was able. The phone rang and Nick answered 

“Hey Babe, you okay? Baby okay?” Nick questioned nervously. Ellie glanced at the clock 434 am. So Midnight where he was

“We are fine. I just needed to hear your voice.” Ellie explained and smiled a halfhearted smile. 

Nick glanced at the phone again keeping an eye on where he was as well. “You okay Elle?” 

“Just normal Not sleeping. I can’t wait for you to be home. Baby has the times mixed up, so she is up at night.” Ellie avoided the topic of the nightmare. “I miss you. And needed to hear your voice.”

Nick smirked at her and responded “Aw babe, I miss you too and will be home in a couple of days. Unless you need me home today?” 

Ellie almost broke down how Nick would leave the assignment to come home at her request. She loved Nick and loved how he loved her. Never did she understand what love was like until Nick and she started dating. 

“No Nick. I’ll be okay. I’ll see you in a couple of days.” Ellie lied. They hung up with I love you and talk to you later. Ellie got dressed and decided to head to work. It was a few hours later when Director Vance walked into the office, Gibbs and McGee were with Nick on Assignment and Since Ellie was pregnant, she was on desk duty.

Ellie was asleep at her desk. 

“Agent Torres?” Director Vance was the only one who called Ellie that. Gibbs stuck with Bishop, McGee, and Everyone else who referred to her as Ellie. 

Ellie opened her eyes, “Good morning Director” she yawned. 

“You are here early this morning. Is Everything Alright?” Director Vance asked again.

“I get nightmares when Nick is gone,” Ellie responded taking her mug to get some tea. 

Director Vance understood and acknowledged “You are six to seven months along. Jackie got nightmares at the same time. Also, the baby’s days and nights were flipped. So sleep was harder.”

Ellie nodded. 

“Does Agent Torres know about the Nightmares?” Director Vance asked. 

“I avoided telling him when I spoke to him, just to keep him from worrying about me,” Ellie mentioned. 

“That’s very honorable. But Agent Torres needs to know that you are not sleeping. Make sure you tell him. He wants to take care of you and getting enough rest is important for you and the Baby” Director Vance advised. 

“Yes sir. Thank You, Director” Ellie responded. 

3 days later. 

Nick, McGee, and Gibbs came back to an empty office with exception of Director Vance. He waited by McGee’s desk. Nick glanced around for Ellie but didn’t see her 

“Congratulations gentleman on a successful mission. You are ordered to take 3 days off. Agent Torres, a word please” McGee and Gibbs, headed home.

“Yes, Director?” Nick asked respectfully but actually anxious to get home. 

“I sent Ellie home. She finished her reports and was planning to wait for her until you got back. However the past 3 nights she has struggled with nightmares. Camomile tea and Hot baths help with sleep. Go Home and Take care of your wife.” Director Vance ordered

“Yes Sir”. Nick grabbed his go bag and went home. When he arrived at their bungalow, All the lights were glowing warmly. Nick opened his door, and there on his couch, with an classic movie playing on the tv, was Ellie sleeping with one arm protecting their baby. Nick switched off the tv and sidled up to where Ellie’s head was and gently put one hand on her stomach and one hand on her cheek. Nick could feel the baby moving and kicking.

“Ellie, sweetheart, Wake Up” Nick spoke softly as not to scare her. 

Ellie opened her eyes and sleepily smiled at Nick until she registered that it wasn’t a dream. 

“Nick!! You are home” Ellie pulled him into a hug. Nick pulled Ellie into his lap. 

“I heard you were having nightmares,” Nick said into her hair and felt her nod. “You can tell me these things you know.”

“I know. And I’m sorry. I also wanted you to focus on the mission” Ellie said before deeply kissing Nick. Nick growled and scooped up Ellie very gently to carry her to the bedroom. 

Ellie knew she would sleep soundly tonight. Nick was home and he would chase away the nightmares.


End file.
